The pain that came with it
by Wolfreader3
Summary: Ash betrayed by his friends and left alone in the world with only his pokemon he disapears. 4 years latter No one has seen or heard from ash. but with a tornament comming up for the top trainers will he be there.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be a strictly Ash & Cynthia story this is my first fanfiction so be nice

i am basing the story line in the Unova region and will be using the Japanese names for the 5th generation pokemon

**Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon **

At the pokemon center in Sekka city a nurse joy is talking to the current Shinno champion a beautiful blond haired women with striking blue eyes named Cynthia. This is where our story begins.

"I'm sorry miss Cynthia but i cant let you go to the tower with out the towers guardian" replied nurse joy in concerned tone. "I think I'll be fine by myself and I'm not going to harm the tower I'm just trying to learn some information about the mythology the tower holds" replied Cynthia in a calm tone. " I understand but the pokemon guarding the tower attack any one who even try to step foot in the tower. Even though your the champion there are so many strong pokemon guarding the tower that i fear even you would have trouble defeating all of them."nurse joy said as she tried to contact the towers guardian only to receive the voicemail box. "If there are so many strong pokemon guarding the tower how is this "Guardian" able to enter the tower?" asked Cynthia as the nurse joy finally got through to this so called Guardian of the tower.

We'll you see replied nurse joy as Cynthia toke the seat across from her. "About 4 years ago a young man with a pikachu on his shoulder came in to town. The poor guy looked like he had just been through Giratina's distortions world and back. He came in the center and asked for a room and his pokemon to be healed. Well you see since the pokemon guarding the tower are so aggressive and powerful they use to go through the town and destroy what ever got in there way. But you see on this day the pokemon where being extra aggressive. I had yet to finish healing the mans pokemon so he decide he would look around the town and buy some new clothes so he told his pikachu to tell his other pokemon to behave themselves and that he would be back in a bit. We'll apparently some one had gotten to one of the pokemon's nest who guard the tower and had taken one of the pokemon's eggs. That's why the pokemon were being extra aggressive that day." said nurse joy. I see replied Cynthia as she leaned back more in to her seat "what happened after that" asked Cynthia in a questioning tone

. "You see what we didn't know at the time was one of the children was playing around in the forest and came across the egg and decided to take the egg with him so he could play with it with the other children. While the children were playing with the egg they didn't see the dark shadow of a pokemon before it was too late." nurse joy said in a some what quiet voice that made Cynthia wonder if the child had made it out okay. "What happened to the child" said Cynthia in a some what dark voice. Slowly the nurse joy looked at Cynthia with a faraway look in her eye as if she was reliving the event. "I had just finished healing the young mans pokemon when i heard a scream when i ran out the door to see what was wrong i watched to my horror the young man had stepped in front of the child at the last second and took the pokemon's attack head on.

The pokemon who had found the egg was a zoroark. Now normally one pokemon even a strong one can be taken down by a trainer but you see the young man had no pokemon on him at the time and to make matters worse this zoroark absolutely hates see a few years back from this incident a trainer abandoned a little zorua here the poor thing looked to be knocking on ho-ho's door even then the poor thing tried to follow its trainer but it couldn't keep up, to make matters worse when the zorua cried out to its trainer the trainer told it was pathetic and should go die because it would never be strong." answered nurse joy in a sad tone. "Since then the zorua began to hate humans and was a recent trouble maker for the town and when zorua evolved it just got worse. The zoroark over the time became one of the strongest pokemon out in the forest and even became the boss of all the other pokemon that lived in the forest and guarded the tower and when one of the pokemon came to zoroark and told it that someone had took its egg zoroark became furious.

Zoroark saw the children with the egg and thought they were hurting the egg and thus ran and went to attack the children. Well the young man took zoroark's attack head on and tried to calm zoroark down and try to tell zoroark that the children didn't know what they were doing. But zoroark wouldn't listen and attacked the young man again this time biting his arm so hard that not only was the wound bleeding you could actually hear when his bone snapped. The towns people grabbed what ever was in there reach and ran towards zoroark ready to hit it so that it would let go of his arm. But then all of a sudden the young man yelled for every one to drop there weapons.

The towns people were shocked even when his arm had been broken he stilled wanted to make sure zoroark didn't get hurt. The young man looked at zoroark and told him in a calm voice that he was sorry that the children had taken the egg and that they didn't know any better and would never do it again also that they weren't hurting the egg but playing with it. He told zoroark it had every right to be mad but to please not taken out on the children or any of the towns people but to take is anger out on him. We all stood in shock this young man that we didn't even know was taking what should have been our punishment. But what shocked me even more was that the mans pikachu made sure that his other pokemon didn't interfere with what was going on and surprisingly his other pokemon calmed down immediately and sat waited for the end to transpire. But what surprised the whole town was that zoroark let go and handed the egg towards another one of wild pokemon and looked at the young man for a bit before rushing off." said nurse joy with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"The young man we later found outs name was Satoshi" replied nurse joy. "So what happened to Satoshi and zoroark after that" asked Cynthia now totally engrossed in the story. "Easy me and pikachu befriended zoroark and he became one of my pokemon and now we guarded the tower with her." said a deep voice. Cynthia turned around to see a hooded man about 6'1" that looked just like the pictures of a knight named Sir Aaron that she saw in the castle of Orudoran. The only difference with this man in front of her was that there was a pikachu on his shoulder a fairly large zoroark next to him also what appeared to be z shaped marks on his cheeks but what seemed to startle her the most was his eyes. His eyes held so much pain and sadness in them like never she had seen before. "AH Satoshi you shouldn't sneak up on us like that" gasped nurse joy. "Hhhee sorry about that nurse joy" apologized Satoshi while rubbing the back of his neck with one of his hands. "Anyway Cynthia let me introduce you too Sekka's very own guardian of the dragon spiral tower Satoshi" said nurse joy.

Tell me what you think of the story i may or may not continue it just depends on if i still like writing it. So thanks for reading see you next time. thanks took your guys advice and reuploaded it

Wolfreader2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_thoughts_

"talking"

Satoshi's pov

"Its nice to meet you Cynthia". "Like wise" said Cynthia as she tried to figure out why he seemed so familiar. "Well i know Cynthia here has been waiting to get to the tower all day so I'll let you get going." said nurse joy. He nodded too nurse joy then turned his attention back to Cynthia. "If your ready to go I would be happy to take you there." Cynthia got up out of her chair and grabbed her bag as he made his way to the door. "Oh, Satoshi wait Professor Araragi sent you something" said nurse joy as she reached behind her desk and reached for a pokeball. "She said that the pokemon is very aggressive and wont respond to anyone." said nurse joy as she handed me the pokeball. "Thanks tell her that I'll see what i can do. If thats it we better be on our way."

Cynthia's pov

"It's going to be a long walk if you get tired just let me know and we'll stop for a break." said Satoshi. _how does he not get lost everything in this damn forest looks exactly the same_. she thought as looked around at the forest. _Now that i think about it why haven't i seen any pokemon in the forest nurse joy said that the pokemon in the forest are very aggressive so why are no pokemon attacking us. _suddenly she caught the glimpse of a pokemon. _its huge _she thought to her self as the red centipede like pokemon with purple rings and stripes looked at her.

She instinctively reached for Garchomps pokeball. "Stop there's nothing to worry about" said Satoshi. She looked up and saw Satoshi staring at the pokemon. "Pendoraa or any of the other pokemon in the forest wont hurt you."said Satoshi as he turned to look at her. She nodded towards him and let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Satoshi turned around and started walking again. She followed but noticed zoroark looking back at her with a smirk. "Not that I'm complaining but why aren't any of the pokemon attacking."

Satoshi pov

"Its because your with me." "Why does that matter wait is that why nurse joy said i couldn't enter with out you" asked Cynthia. "Yeah me and the pokemon in the tower and the ones that protect the tower came to a understanding."

Normal pov

Cynthia realized they had come to halt. Because right in front of her stood the entrance to the tower.

Thanks for all the feed back it really helped just writing when i feel like it so cant say ill update on a regular base also I'm thinking of making it a Ash x Cynthia x Sabrina story cause i think Sabrina will fit in with the story later and she will already know that satoshi is ash. thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Got back from the pokemon convention at south center mall and it was awsome! Also I watched the new pokemon movie with zoroark in it and it made me cry. But it also made me love zoroark a lot more. She is so bad ass! We'll here's the next chapter hope you like . Wolfreader3**

"This is the dragon spiral tower, or for the people of Sekka city the tower of Reshiram and Zekrom" said Satoshi in a low whisper that Cynthia barely heard. Cynthia looked at the tower with eyes filled with wonder and joy. As Cynthia followed Satoshi into the tower she saw a large spiral stair case that seemed to never come to an end. "Well we better start going or well never make it up the stairs before night fall."said Satoshi.

After many hours of climbing and a couple of breaks they came to a opening in the tower that led out of the tower into a field. As Cynthia caught site of the field she stared at the beautiful sight that laid before her. A field of flowers,grass,and trees that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight which surrounded a crystal clear lake. All the pokemon seemed to live in peace as many different types of pokemon of could be seen playing and while some of the younger ones curled up next to there parents. From the top of her head she recognized some of the pokemon as minezumi,miruhog, choroneko,lepardas,mamepato and his evolutionary line. But what really surprised her were all the dragon type pokemon some of them weren't even native to the Unova region.

"Well be camping out here when your not studying the tower"said Satoshi as he put down his bag and his pikachu jumping off his shoulder. A low growl came from zoroark as it laid next to Satoshi. "Satoshi wheres your sleeping bag" asked Cynthia as she undid her sleeping bag. "Oh I don't have one a blanket is all I need" said Satoshi as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Your kidding me right" said Cynthia with a disbelieving look on her face. "Well I'm used to sleeping out side I've been sleeping outside since as long as i could remember."replied Satoshi. "My mom had the hardest time getting me to come sleep in side the house when i was younger" said Satoshi in a low whisper. Cynthia saw a pained look on his face and a faraway look in his eyes like he was reliving those precise moments between a mother and child. Pika pi coed pikachu as he jumped on his masters shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Satoshi's. While zoroark nudged her master with a low purr.

"Thanks guy's" said Satoshi as he rubbed the heads of pikachu and zoroark. Cynthia wanted to ask more about Satoshi's past but decided to put it a side for the moment. "Satoshi you have very loyal pokemon from what i can tell and its easy to tell that they are both very powerful"said Cynthia changing the subject. "Yeah, their some of the most loyal pokemon i have" said Satoshi as he rubbed pikachu's head and ran his fingers through zoroark's fur.

"Its getting late we should probably hit the hay" said Satoshi after a yawn escaped his lips. "Yeah your probably right" said Cynthia as she cuddle in to her sleeping bag. "Night Cynthia" said Satoshi as he grabed his blanket and curled up against zoroark who had wrapped her body around Satoshi's. "Night Satoshi" said Cynthia as she looked over and saw his pikachu curling up next to Satoshi's stomach. Cynthia looked at Satoshi who was now asleep with his two loyal pokemon a small smile graced her face as she looked at the cute scene laying right before her. Soon she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the very long update way i have been at my aunts up in the country and there was no wifi! so here is he next chapter also the professor, pokemon names and the region name will now be the English name.

"Aghh morning already" said Satoshi as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh hey pikachu zoroark wheres Cynthia" said Satoshi as he looked around to find Cynthia's sleeping bag and supplies put away. _Pikapi_ "What ya got pikachu" said Satoshi as pikachu brought him a piece of paper. "Lets see we'll it looks like Cynthia went to look at the ruins. Damn she must be one hell of a morning person."said Satoshi. After getting ready for the day Satoshi looked at the pokeball that professor Juniper had sent him. "Well i guess I should see what pokemon professor Juniper sent me" said Satoshi as he grabbed the pokeball and tossed it in the air releasing the pokemon within but before he could even see what pokemon was released said pokemon charged him with a crush claw. A small crater was made where Satoshi once stood. "We'll someone is pissed"said Satoshi as he wiped the dust off of himself. He looked up to see a VERY VERY pissed off white and red weasel/cat like pokemon looking at him.

"A zangoose. Well its defiantly a strong one" said Satoshi as he looked at the crater. The zangoose just continued to growl and glare at him. Now getting a better look at the zangoose old scars seemed to riddle his body. "Hey now there's no need to be mad just calm down" said Satoshi as he tried to reason with zangoose. Zangoose just rushed at Satoshi with a slash attack. "Well it looks like there's no getting through to you with words."said Satoshi as he reached for one of the many pokeballs around his waist. "So them your strength Bisharp" said Satoshi as a red knight like pokemon with blades on his arms and stomach and a helmet like head that seemed to have an ax like blade on the top. "Bisharp I need you to were out zangoose just keep dodging his attacks don't attack him."said Satoshi to his loyal knight pokemon. Bisharp just nodded his head in confirmation and then started to dodge the furious zangoose with ease.

This went on for at least an hour and zangoose was finally wearing down his movements becoming more and more sluggish. Until finally zangoose fell down in exhaustion. "Thanks bisharp you did great."said Satoshi as bisharp bowed toward his master and was returned to his pokeball. Walking toward the exhausted zangoose he leaned down and went to pet the zangoose when a growl from the zangoose stopped him. The zangoose even though it could take no more was still trying to pull himself up and out of Satoshi's range. A cold glare could be seen coming from zangoose's eyes and his upper lip curled up as he growled at Satoshi. Zoroark came to Satoshi's side and pikachu jumped on his shoulder ready to fight the already beaten pokemon. "Enough there's no reason to attack him."said Satoshi to pikachu and zoroark.

"Calm down no one will ever hurt you again I promise" said Satoshi as he locked eyes with zangoose. Zangoose just continued to stare at the eyes of the man that stood before him and felt a calm aura coming off the man. To Satoshi's relief zangoose nodded his head towards him with its remaining strength and then passed out from exhaustion. Satoshi returned the tired exhausted pokemon back into his pokeball. "Have a good rest zangoose" said Satoshi as he smiled down toward the pokeball in his hands. From the entrance of the tower a smile could be seen on the face of the young blond women and her faithful land shark pokemon garchomp at her side.

Thanks for reading ill try to update soon. We'll I'm out of here bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Here's the next chapter this may be my longest chapter so far. Though I'm not sure. ANYWAY here you go hope you like-**

**Satoshi's (Ash) past is somewhat reviled**

**flashback past events will be in bold**

The next couple of days for Satoshi were filled with intense physical and mental training with zangoose. Physical training included sparing with Infernape which proved to be a challenge for zangoose because of his bigger body and his less then good flexibility. While mental training included meditating and overcoming the blind rage and instinct to fight a seviper the latter of the two still needed working on. For Cynthia her days were filled with analyzing the tower and trying to decode the ancient language. Things were going good for Cynthia and Satoshi they would talk about their day to one another. Today Cynthia was going to be staying in the tower a little later than usual so she told Satoshi so not to worry him when she came out to there camp site late.

_Later that night_

Cynthia was just coming out of the tower and was making her way to the camp site. _Arceus I'm tired _she thought to her self as a yawn escaped her lips. As she got to camp site she noticed Satoshi's sleeping bag was still rolled up. Looking around she noticed Satoshi was no where in site. Suddenly she felt a sad aura over come her. She her self couldn't use aura but because of her training with her Lucario she was able to at least sense aura. _What is this this felling of over whelming sadness and loneliness_ thought Cynthia as her hand clutched at her chest. Following the source of the aura Cynthia found herself consumed by the strength of feelings that seemed to hit her when getting closer to the source of what ever was admitting this aura. When she got to the edge of the clearing she found herself unable to move crushed by the powerful aura. She looked up to see the source of the aura. "Satoshi" she whispered as she a reddish black aura surrounding him. She went to move towards him to call out to him when...

With Satoshi

Looking down at the lake that lay before him stood Satoshi his pikachu and zoroark stood further behind him. Pikachu's and zoroark's ears were down and both looking at their master with eyes full of sadness taking in his saddened and defeated looking form. Both longing to find a way to end their masters pain that came every year on this day. Satoshi seemed to be in another world his eyes held a far away look to world still moved around him but for him on this day for the past 4 years it seemed he stood still and so did the world around him. For him it felt like his mind body and soul were flung back it time to that day. The day that had changed him, broke him, yet in the end made him stronger and less trusting of the people around him.

_**(Start of flash back) 4 years ago**_

"**Mom, mom please wake up"said the boy as he frantically tried to wake her or to get some sign that she was indeed alive. "shes dead boy" said the man while his cold eyes stairs down at him as the boy look back up at them with hatred in his eyes. "why why what did she ever do to you"cried the boy as he shook with anger. "It doesn't matter boy just think of it is pay back for all the time you ruined our plans"said the man as he walked away from the boy. "She should have taught you to mind your own damn business, all this does is prove another reason why she was useless to me"sneered the man. With that the boy charged at that the man in blind rage. The man turned around and grabbed grabed the boy and held him by his neck holding him up in the air making it hard for him to breathe. "Pathetic just like your mother I'm ashamed to even call you my son"said the man with a look of disgust. The boys vision seemed to darken as he fell into unconscious the last thing he remembered was the mans back side as he walked through the flames and rubble of the place he once called home. **

_**After he awoke**_

"**Why are you guys acting this way."said the boy as he looked at his so called friends in disbelief. "Why you put all of our lives in danger now we have to watch out for them they could becoming to our houses and doing what they did to yours as we speak. This is all your fault" yelled the girl with the red bandanna. As he looked at his former friends and their family's he could see all the hate and disgust they all looked at him with. "You caused many innocent pokemon their lives because they were going after yours. How am I going to explain to their trainers that their pokemon died at the lab because of a trainers stupidity. Its your fault that your mother is dead. Dead because you couldn't just mind your own business." said the man wearing the lab coat. The boys pokemon trying to defend there trainer as this all transpires. The boy finally broken inside turns around with tears in his eyes and runs into the forest while his pokemon chase after him.**

_**The next day**_

"**Mom I'm sorry i never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry"said the boy as he looked down at his mothers grave tears streaming down his face. "I swear I'll find him and stop him. I wont let them hurt anyone else. Especially him and myself cause anyone anymore pain."said the boy mostly whispering the last part to himself. "I love you mom."said the boy as he looked at his mothers grave for the last time. "Come on pikachu lets go"said the boy as he walked away from the grave and on to the back of one of his most trustworthy pokemon. "Charizard just take me anywhere. Just not here anywhere but here." said the boy as his charizard took to the air.**

_**Days-Years later**_

**The boy could then be seen training not only his pokemon but himself too. The things the boy put himself through most people would call insane,impossible. But he and his pokemon kept at it overcoming every obstacle that stood in there way. Making new friends and comrades **(pokemon friends and comrades. He hasn't yet opened up to people) **along the way. **

**The boy had changed over the years in his place stood a man with unimaginable power. Said man pulled out a leather book that was bound by silver rings. As he flipped through the pages in he book images of team aqua, magma, plasma, rocket members had big red X's over there pic only some of the pics didn't have the x marked on there page. The pages came to halt as the man stared down at the page. A image of a man with greasy hair and a look that should tell you to stay away from this man. The man who had killed his mother. The man that took everything away from him. "Giovanni" whispered the man.**

**(end flash back)**

Cynthia saw the all the images in her head but for her the faces of the mans friends where blackened out. The only faces she saw was his mother's, pokemon,and Giovanni's face. She felt her self fall to her knee's and couldn't help but let the tears fall. Her loyal garchomp sitting by her for comfort waiting for her to calm down a bit. Cynthia soon got up and started to make her way over to Satoshi. But when she started to approach Satoshi he fell over on his side. She ran up to him to make sure he was okay along with pikachu,zoroark,and garchomp. But only to their horror find Satoshi in a cold sweat and a dangerously high fever.


End file.
